


Нарисуй свою любовь

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [3]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативка, в которой нет Ёжика и Саньке приходится быть Тае за всех... Но здесь и с Санькой всё не так просто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нарисуй свою любовь

«И почему жизнь так складывается?» – размышляла Санька, удивляясь самой себе. Мало того, что вопрос был риторическим, так ведь и думала не о себе, а о подруге… Самой-то и одной хорошо, а вот у подруги муж козёл, не ценит ее нисколечко, и только и есть у Тайки, что мечты – да она, Санька. Единственная, с кем можно этими самыми мечтами поделиться… или пожаловаться. Хотя последнее Саньку возмущало – нет, она понимала Таю, но ей всегда хотелось, чтобы поводов жаловаться у нее не было. Только разве ж этого добьёшься? Даже если жить вместе… Всякие бывают между людьми трения. И она сама не может помочь Тае чем-то большим, чем просто сочувственно выслушивая её… Но как же хотелось сделать больше! В гости её позвать, что ли? Хоть на денёк…  
Но стоило подумать об этом, как послышался звонок в дверь. Санька направилась открывать, уже догадываясь, кого увидит… И точно – на пороге стояла Тая!  
– Ты как сюда? Что-то случилось? – Санька засыпала её вопросами, а сама радовалась, что сказала когда-то: «Захочешь сбежать – можешь ко мне», – и дала адрес. И неужели Тая всё-таки решилась на это?.. – Ну, что случилось-то?  
– Я ушла от мужа. Совсем… Он меня изнасиловал и чуть не убил!  
Хоть Санька и ждала чего-то похожего, но показалось, что её по голове стукнули. Митьку хотелось придушить голыми руками, но рядом была Тая, и она-то была сейчас гораздо важнее…  
– Ты как, нормально себя чувствуешь? Тебе хоть воды налить или просто дать выплакаться?  
– Не надо ничего. Лишь бы туда не возвращаться…  
– И не надо. Останешься у меня, и этому придурку я тебя не отдам даже если явится!  
* * *  
Не явился. И не знал, куда, и запил горькую, злясь и, может, даже частично раскаиваясь. Впрочем, Таю и тем более Саньку его судьба интересовала мало. Санька сейчас думала только о том, чтобы помочь Тае побыстрее прийти в себя, и взялась за это со всей ответственностью – как вскоре начала замечать Тая, с неё даже в детстве так пылинки не сдували.  
И она потихонечку оживала, меньше плакала, а вскоре стала пытаться отблагодарить Саньку хотя бы рисунками… Сначала та просто радовалась, что Тая наконец приходит в себя, но постепенно присмотрелась – и с удивлением обнаружила, что рисует Тая что-то новое.  
– Я для тебя рисую, Анакина и Падме… – пояснила она, встретив взгляд подруги. – Я ещё не забыла, из-за чего мы поссорились, и хочу, чтобы всё было как ты хочешь… – а сама плакала, как ни пыталась сдержаться…  
– Ну что ты, в самом деле… Не надо так, – Санька обняла её, и та старая ссора вдруг показалась глупее некуда. Что такое выдуманная пара, если рядом с тобой человек, которого не хочется выпускать из объятий?  
Тая уткнулась ей в плечо. Она-то чувствовала лишь тепло – и пока только и могла, что прятаться в проблемы выдуманных героев, да и то по многолетней привычке пыталась себя переломить.  
– Я хочу, чтобы всё было как ты хочешь… – повторила она.  
– Но сейчас всё так и есть! Ведь ты же со мной…  
– Санька… Неужели для тебя так важна всего лишь я?  
– Я думала, ты уже в этом убедилась. Я ведь одна, а ты самый близкий человек, который у меня есть.  
– И ты у меня теперь тоже. Да и давно…  
У Саньки екнуло сердце, но она постаралась говорить весело:  
– Видишь, мы нашли друг друга. И это здорово!  
– Ещё бы не здорово, – Тая растроганно всхлипнула, снова обнимая подругу.  
И снова Санька почувствовала что-то странное… но приятное: будто нашла того, кого долго искала, и больше уже ничего не надо…  
* * *  
Они так и заснули в обнимку на диване, в неудобных позах, но нежно пригревшись… И может, из-за этого Саньке приснился такой странный сон.  
Как будто – ну дожили! – ее родителями были лорд Вейдер и леди Мон. Во сне все было естественно и казалось единственно правильным. И Вейдер был совсем не страшным, скорее, представительным, а леди Мон… Сердце во сне замирало от её улыбки, самой теплой и родной на свете.  
Санька проснулась в слезах – так стало грустно, что всё это исчезло и что теперь она живёт у чужих людей… У чужих?! Чепуха какая, она давно живёт одна и звонит родителям по праздникам, и, и… И потом, у нее же есть Тая! Санька повернулась к ней. Тая мирно спала, и ей-то, похоже, не снились никакие глупости. Хотя как раз ей бы такой сон понравился, эх, подружка… Наверное, стоит о нём рассказать, как проснётся, кто знает, может, к ней придёт вдохновение… Сейчас Саньке уже всё равно было, про что Тая будет творить – лишь бы творила и не плакала!  
Похоже, и самой Тае снилось что-то очень хорошее – проснулась она с улыбкой. А когда Санька после завтрака рассказала о своём сне – только руками всплеснула.  
– Я их тоже сегодня видела, я была в их семье…  
– Что, правда? И… кем же?  
– Я так поняла, что невесткой, свадьба у меня намечалась…  
– Ох ты… Чувствую, ты была на седьмом небе!  
Тая слегка порозовела:  
– Это точно. Только вот с кем свадьба – не помню… Всё забыла – лицо, голос, имя… Только знаю, что это их общий ребёнок, а не кто-то из известных по саге детей.  
– Вот, пожалуйста, – засмеялась Санька, – тебе уже и сны фанфиковые снятся. Остается только записывать… ну, или зарисовывать.  
– Да мне давно… Только как же рисовать без лица?  
– А ты начни, а там, может, вдохновение само подскажет.  
И Тая начала. И быстро поняла: получается что-то странное.  
«Аниме я обсмотрелась, что ли? Больно женственный жених выходит… Или это оттого, что я и видеть сейчас мужчин не желаю? Ни один мужчина не поймет так, как подруга…»  
Эти мысли проносились в голове, а руки продолжали рисовать – и к удивлению Таи, загадочный жених обретал всё более знакомые черты. Кто-то… ну очень похожий на сидевшую рядом подругу. И сама Санька, кстати, тоже это заметила. Хотела сказать, что это – довольно неожиданный способ отблагодарить ее, но сдержалась. Потому что самой было до странного приятно смотреть на то, что возникало на бумаге под изящной рукой подруге.  
– Была бы ты парнем… – вырвалось у Таи. Она, конечно, тут же спохватилась: – Хотя нет, не надо, дружба верней любви…  
– Да, верно, – отозвалась Санька.  
Но переделать то, что выходило на рисунке, в парня, так и не получилось.  
Девушки неловко смеялись, переглядываясь поверх рисунка.  
– А что, пусть так и остаётся, – предложила Санька. – В конце концов, так похоже получилось, это… забавно.  
– Ладно, – согласилась Тая.  
Больше они пока это не обсуждали. Но картинку повесили на стену. «Семейный портрет» – сходу окрестила это Санька. И то, что она сама вдруг оказалась частью этой семьи, ей нравилось. Тем более, что и Таю это радовало.  
Вот бы всё это было на самом деле, думалось потихоньку обеим.  
* * *  
Однако, как выяснилось вскоре, эти двое были не единственными, кому приходили в голову мысли об изменении существующего порядка вещей.  
Жаждущие перезапуска мира подбирались к Тае самым надёжным способом – через Всемирную паутину. Благо Тая подолгу пропадала на любимых сайтах, особенно теперь, когда хотелось отвлечься от пережитого. И вот однажды ее нашло странное письмо, сулившее все блага жизни. И даже сверх того – воплощение всех её грез. И впору было отмахнуться от этого письма, мало ли по Интернету ерунды рассылают, но фраза об осуществлении мечтаний в голове засела. Если бы…  
– Ты чего? – спросила Санька, заметив её странную задумчивость.  
– Да так… Письмо пришло, обещают, как обычно, весь мир и пару новых коньков…  
– Дай-ка глянуть, – что-то не позволило и Саньке просто так от этого отмахнуться. Прочитала – и сердце ёкнуло, но не мечтательно, а, скорее, тревожно. – Какие подозрительные хмыри! Откуда они столько о тебе знают? Мне это не нравится!  
– Понятия не имею!  
– Знаешь, удали-ка ты это от греха подальше…  
– А давай… – будто слегка в трансе ответила Тая. – Меня нет дома, ага?  
– Точно, – кивнула Санька, сама удаляя подозрительное послание и размышляя, что Таю, наверное, надо сегодня чем-нибудь отвлечь, чтобы пришла в себя. Потому что подруга впала в какую-то апатию, растормошить бы надо… Может, вытащить на прогулку? В какое-нибудь местечко покрасивее, где можно будет забыть обо всех неприятностях…  
К счастью, Тая приняла это предложение сразу. Благо была поздняя весна, и солнышко, свежая зелень и цветы не могли не радовать даже самых скорбящих… И Тая словно оживала с каждым шагом – Санька это видела, потому что, как ни странно, любовалась подругой больше, чем чудесной весенней погодой.  
Таю тянуло посидеть прямо на траве, в цветах, словно земля придавала ей сил. И Санька решилась предоставить ей такую возможность, пусть даже ради этого пришлось забраться в парковую глушь, где никогда раньше не бывала и вообще удивительно, как нашла это место… Но найти было надо – Тая ведь была не из тех, кто валяется в купальниках в сквере у памятника! Тем более у нее и купальника-то не было…  
И вот они зашли в глушь, где за кустами нашлась полянка, прогретая солнцем. Быстро оглядевшись на предмет наличия посторонних, каковых, впрочем, тут не оказалось, Тая осторожно опустилась на траву. Улыбнулась:  
– Как хорошо! Ну что ты стоишь, иди сюда!  
Санька присела рядом, совсем близко. Ей тоже было хорошо, но главным образом потому, что хорошо было Тае. Главное, чтобы и в самом деле хорошо…  
Некоторое время Тая сидела неподвижно, подставив лицо солнцу, а затем осторожно взяла Саньку за руку:  
– Спасибо…  
– За что?  
– За то, что спасла меня. И продолжаешь спасать. С тобой мне ничего не страшно!  
Тая улыбалась, а Санька, к своему удивлению, чувствовала, что краснеет:  
– Я хочу, чтобы тебе никогда не было страшно. Никогда…  
Тая опустила голову к ней на плечо. Вроде так естественно, так по-дружески… Но по телу Саньки прошла дрожь, и тёплая волна сладкого ужаса ударила в сердце. И рука словно сама собой обняла в ответ, осторожно и бережно, но словно бы собираясь не отпустить никогда… И так они сидели, будто так и надо было и никак невозможно по-другому… Саньке казалось, что она купается в чужом тепле, как цветок в лучах солнца – и продолжение этой мысли немного пугало её, хоть и было необъяснимо сладким. Ведь так же нельзя… Обнять ещё сильнее и дать ей понять, что… Она же наверняка испугается, будет смотреть как на врага… может быть, даже на нелюдя.  
– Сань, ты что? – Тая удивлённо посмотрела на неё.  
– Ничего, всё в порядке…  
– Устала со мной нянчиться, тебе неудобно? – и всё-таки Тая не отодвигалась.  
– Ну что ты… Мне только тогда и хорошо, когда ты рядом!  
– Что… правда?  
– Конечно, ты ведь у меня одна…  
– И ты у меня одна. За маму, за сестру… за всех.  
«А ведь я хотела бы действительно быть тебе ЗА ВСЕХ… За маму, за сестру… А может, даже и за мужа твоего непутёвого…»  
Этих мыслей Тая слышать не могла и простодушно продолжала:  
– Мне больше никто и не нужен.  
– И мне тоже, – это всё, что Санька могла сказать в ответ, как бы глупо это ни звучало… Но про себя подумала, что Таю не отдаст никому.  
Тая опять прижалась к ней – доверчиво и полностью расслабившись… И это стоило того, чтобы сдержать свои глупые мысли и просто наслаждаться тем, что есть.  
* * *  
Но поздно вечером, уже вернувшись домой и укладываясь спать, Санька задумалась, что же с ней происходит – и почему это кажется таким правильным?  
Нет, она всегда считала, что вполне можно влюбиться и в девушку. Но считала так, теоретически, из общей любви к равноправию всех вариантов. А тут вдруг сама… И так нежно, и явно уже не получится удержаться в платонических рамках. А надо бы. Тая тоже человек очень терпимый… но примет ли она такие чувства в адрес себя самой?  
Санька заснула с трудом, мучаясь этими мыслями – и тем страннее, что приснилась ей вовсе не Тая, как можно было ожидать. А опять счастливая семья из Мон, Вейдера и её самой, маленькой. И даже во сне Санька подумала: ну почему мне снятся Тайкины сны? Впрочем, наблюдать себя маленькую на коленях великого и ужасного лорда Вейдера было занятно. Он ей показывал некого танцующего зверя, кажется, банту, складывая его из своих затянутых в черное пальцев. А Санька улыбалась – и, кажется, не только во сне, но и наяву…  
Утром она опять рассказала свой сон Тае – со смехом, мол, надо же, никогда бы не подумала, что Дарт Вейдер окажется таким трепетным отцом, обожающим возиться с малышнёй!  
– А меня это совсем не удивляет, – мечтательно улыбнулась Тая. – Думаю, по нему даже чужие дети лазили бы, как по горке…  
– Представляю! – хмыкнула Санька. – Но меня больше удивляет, что это я была его дочерью! Его и Мон Мотмы!  
– Я тебе завидую… Ой! – Тая зацепила взглядом свой рисунок. – А сына у них точно не было?  
– Вот этого не рассмотрела… Но, кажется, там была только я.  
– Странно это всё… И как-то не очень правильно. Хотя где взять парней хороших, а ты всегда рядом, у нас уже даже подсознание общее…  
– Хочешь сказать, мы…  
– Родственные души. Мы даже сны видим об одном и том же!  
– Ну это же хорошо… – начала Санька и отвела взгляд. – Но всё можно только во сне.  
– Разве? – задумчивый взгляд Таи скользнул по рисунку, а затем снова обратился к Саньке. Та смутилась ещё сильнее. – По-моему, – зарумянившись, сказала Тая, – нам с тобой уже можно всё…  
– Всё? – и снова в голове несуразные мысли и, кажется, даже в пальцах жжёт от желания прикоснуться… И Тая наверняка об этом не подозревает, иначе зачем шагнула ближе?  
Просто, как всегда, дружески обнять её, Саньку, согреть-обжечь взглядом… Она сама не понимает, что говорит и делает! И сердце у Саньки колотилось так отчаянно, что, кажется, Тая не могла не чувствовать этого… И почувствовала, но не отстранилась, даже как будто обняла крепче…  
– Моя ж ты радость… – не выдержала Санька, гладя её по волосам.  
Тая посмотрела как-то странно – точно решаясь на что-то. И Санька почувствовала, что больше не выдержит.  
Впрочем, они так и не поняли, кто из них не выдержал первым. Кажется, их качнуло навстречу друг другу одновременно – и губы их наконец встретились. И головы закружились, и одновременно подумалось – это ни на что не похоже! Так странно и так сладко…  
У обеих, конечно, был не сильно удачный опыт с парнями… но дело даже не в этом, а в том, насколько они друг другу родные… любимые, нераздельные… И не надо даже произносить «Я люблю тебя», всё ясно и так. Они есть друг у друга, и больше никто не нужен…  
* * *  
И вдруг громко хлопнула рама, заставив крепко обнявшихся, по-кошачьи ласкавшихся друг к друг девушек вздрогнуть и разжать объятия. На подоконнике сидел странный тип в белом плаще… И, кажется, увиденное ошеломило его не меньше, чем девушек – его собственное явление.  
– Ну вы, блин, даёте, – неизящно откомментировал он. – Я, конечно, за свободу отношений, но этой особе я не могу позволить завладеть Таей. Я сам хочу перезапустить мир!  
Тая вздрогнула. Она ничего не понимала. Санька тоже. По крайней мере, ей самой так казалось, но в следующую секунду у нее в голове словно что-то щёлкнуло.  
– Ах, так это вы ей писали письма, – Санька поднялась во весь рост, закрывая Таю. – А не пошли бы вы… Я её забираю!  
У незваного гостя вытянулось лицо, а Саньке вдруг показалось, что её слова что-то изменили… Что-то происходит. Но что?  
Как будто она, Санька, вдруг увидела перед собой дверь куда-то… Прямо в воздухе, и… да нет, не куда-то, а прямо домой!  
– Ты пойдёшь со мной в мой мир? – спросила она Таю.  
Тая изумлённо смотрела на подругу, которую так давно знала и которая теперь казалась совсем другой… почти как на её рисунке!  
– Я люблю тебя… – прошептала Санька и уже громче повторила: – Ты пойдёшь со мной?  
– С тобой я куда угодно пойду! – Тая взяла её за руку. – Я ведь тоже…  
Договорить она не успела – Санька резко дёрнула ее в сторону. И вовремя – нечто неосязаемое чуть было не ворвалось между ними, чуть было не заставило расцепить руки… Но они не расцепили – и их охватило золотое сияние, повлекло куда-то… И очнулись они на траве в чудесном саду.  
– Где это мы? – прошептала Тая, не зная точно, куда смотреть – то ли на царящую вокруг красоту, то ли на чудесно изменившуюся Саньку, продолжавшую сжимать ее в объятиях.  
– В моём мире, у меня дома… Это дворцовый сад.  
Санька вроде была всё той же – но краски её лица, весь её облик казались такими же волшебными, как и мир вокруг. Словно тот самый сон, оставшийся на рисунке, вдруг стал явью… И всё-таки…  
– Ай!  
– Ты что делаешь? – Санька удивлённо посмотрела на Таю, которой вдруг вздумалось себя ущипнуть.  
– Ничего. Теперь я точно знаю, что не сплю.  
– Конечно, не спишь. Мы обе с тобой наконец-то проснулись. Чтобы найти тебя, я вынуждена была потеряться в твоём мире… и всё забыть…  
– Забыть?  
– Ну да. Попав в твой мир, я всё забыла – своё прошлое, свой дом, родителей… Помнила только, что ищу что-то или кого-то… Попала в детдом, потом удочерили, и десять лет или больше прошли будто в тумане. А когда мы встретились – я поняла, что искала тебя, свою судьбу…  
– С ума сойти! Я могу быть чьей-то судьбой? И… и кто же ты такая на самом деле?  
Санька вдруг улыбнулась:  
– Это я и сама начала припоминать только недавно. Когда увидела сон…  
Тая секунду непонимающе смотрела на нее – а потом, поняв, ахнула:  
– Хочешь сказать, что ты… Ты дочь лорда Вейдера и…  
– Получается, так… То есть так и есть – всё, что тебе грезилось…  
– Поросёнок! А ты не верила, что они могут быть счастливы вместе! Ты так не любишь своих родителей?  
– Люблю просто не представляешь как! Но при перерождении, особенно при таком, как моё, многое спутывается… И мои воспоминания, все, что остались, как будто заменились на противоположные. Теперь и сама этому удивляюсь.  
– Твои родители, наверное, тоже удивятся, когда… увидят меня.  
– Удивятся, конечно. Но переживут. Они ведь помнят, что я ушла за мечтой… и, кстати, здесь отсутствовала совсем недолго. Хотя, по мне-то, конечно, целую вечность… Но это стоило сделать… Ради тебя.  
И, не дав Тае времени смутиться, пока ещё ничьи глаза не видели их – Санька снова коснулась губами её губ, тепло и нежно. И они обе позволили себе, чтобы это длилось подольше… Чтобы в полной мере ощутить, попробовать на вкус, осознать – они любят и любимы, они нашли друг друга, и больше не нужно ничего.  
* * *  
– Ну наконец-то Александра вернулась! – Мон Мотма с облегчённым вздохом прижалась к супругу. – Мне кажется, я не видела её много лет. А как подумаю, что для неё именно так и было…  
– Успокойся, – лорд Вейдер осторожно погладил ее по волосам. – Самое главное, что она наконец-то нашла свою судьбу…  
– Ты так говоришь, милый, но даже я чувствую, что ты… удивлён!  
– Ну… Я всегда говорил, что у нее неженский склад ума и неженский характер. Взять хоть её любовь к технике! Так что… я бы больше удивился, избери она обычную женскую долю.  
– Наверное, ты прав, – признала Мон. – Что ж, я желаю ей только счастья… Вернее, им обеим. Любви этой девочки хватит на всю вселенную, даже странно, почему этого никто не заметил в её родном мире?  
– Может, она и была предназначена для нашего мира? Во всяком случае, мы с тобой для нее не чужие, это видно сразу.  
– Может, Сандру потому на нее и вывело, что она всегда верила в наше с тобой счастье? И придумывала его заново, раз за разом?  
– Вполне может быть. Дорогая, ты только представь себе – в другом мире кто-то так переживал за нас и хотел, чтобы мы были вместе!  
– Удивительно. И изумительно. Ну как не принять её в нашу семью, разве она не ангел-хранитель?  
– Самый настоящий. И не только для нас – для Александры тоже.  
– А что внуков не будет – переживём. Уже ведь есть, и что, что не общие…  
– Да и кто нам мешает завести ещё ребёночка, а?  
Мон слегка покраснела и улыбнулась:  
– В самом деле… почему бы нет?

Май-июнь 2011


End file.
